Books, Building Blocks & Bedtime
by JewDrop91
Summary: Short little story with Dennis. Hope you enjoy. Took me an hour to think this up and type it out. Read and Review pweeze xx


**A/N: I decided to use little Dennis again (See Bad Behavoiur) coz I like him and he was my first OC =) Dennis is a little younger here.**

**Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: Only own Dennis.**

Jackie glanced at the time on the clock and sighed. It was now 11am and she wouldn't have minded in the slightest but she'd been up quite early in an attempt to tidy the house up - Not to mention feed, wash and dress little Dennis - She wasn't entirely sure what had gone wrong in the household but it had turned into a bombsite! Although, when she thought about it, when you had a husband like Robbie and a very active and adventurous 3 year old boy who was like his Daddy in every way imaginable- what more did she expect?

Bending down to move Robbies' shoes into the rack- for the 5th day in a row- she made a mental note to beat it into his head that they had a shoe rack for a reason! After she reorganised the shoes so that they fitted better, she realised that little Dennis was being unusually quiet.

Tiptoing into the living room-come-dining room she peered round the room- No Dennis! Walking further into the room she began to look in all the small gaps he could possibly get into and under the dining table. A small but sudden movement in the far corner made Jackie look up.

Seated on top of the bookshelf, his little legs dangling over the side, with his favourite Thomas the Tank book, was Dennis. Rather than suddenly talk and make him jump, Jackie turned and walked out of the room heading upstairs to the bedroom where she'd heard Robbie moving around a while previously.

Entering the bedroom she was greeted by Robbie fully dressed and stood infront of the mirror checking his shortly cropped hair.

Jackie couldn't help but let out a small tutting noise causing Robbie to jump a little.

"You are too vain Mr Ross", she purred, her voice making him shudder.

"Yes, and you're too sexy but do I complain?" he drawled pulling her towards him and kissing her lightly. They pulled away and there was a small pause before Jackie replied.

"Yes you do. You complain very loudly- but never in a bad way." A naughty smile had worked its way onto her face.

Robbie chuckled. "It is if you are old Mrs Evans next door!" "Did you come upstairs for a reason my lovely lady?"

Jackie smiled. "Yes there is. Come downstairs and see your son."

Robbie made a face but took Jackies hand and followed her anyway.

"Tip toe in there and take a look at the bookshelf."

Robbie did as he was told and peered across the room and finally rested his gaze on Dennis who was still reading his book.

A gentle nudge in his side made him look down at Jackie. She was holding the camera. Taking it off her he took a picture then set it on the side before quietly clearing his throat.

"Dennis" he called out quietly before waiting patiently for a reply. A few seconds later, the book was bought down and a small face peered over the top. Catching sight of his parents Dennis beamed and let out a little giggle knowing what his Daddy wanted.

"Why are you on the bookshelf and how did you get there?", continued Jackie, who couldn't help but go all soft when she'd heard his precious little laugh.

Little Dennis thought his answer out very carefully before responding. "I climbed up the shelves Mummy." he eventually replied, pointing a little finger downwards.

Jackie shook her head in disbelief before returning her look to her little boy. "Do you think you could come down now baby?" she soothed.

Dennis nodded his head happily.

"Stay there little fella." said Robbie getting hold of a dining chair and placing it near the bookshelf. Climbing on the chair, Robbie held his arms out so Dennis could drop into them safely. As soon as he feet touched the floor he scampered over to Jackie and held out his arms. Immediately Jackie leant down and picked him up, cuddling him close to her body.

"Right, after your little adventure, would you like some lunch?"

"Yes please", remarked Robbie putting the chair back in its home. He stood next to Jackie and tickled Dennis' chest.

Dennis giggled at Robbie. "Not you Daddy, me."

Robbie pouted a little. "Do I not get any lunch then?"

"You do Daddy, you just have to make your own!" commented Jackie winking at Dennis then turning to walk into the kitchen.

Robbie laughed then took the Thomas book and placed it on the bookshelf in Dennis' room. As he walked down the stairs, he caught sight of Jackie and Dennis reflected in the mirror. Dennis was sitting on the worktop -which Jackie didn't usually allow- while she worked away next to him. Robbie couldn't help but swell with happiness and pride. The two people he loved more than anything else in the world, were in the kitchen and he wanted to know how he'd come to be so lucky.

Moving into the kitchen he leant against the worktop next to his son and hugged him closely. "So, what you got for lunch then little man?"

"i have a ham san-san...a ham thingy and a glass of orange juice." came the reply.

Jackie and Robbie couldn't help but laugh. "A ham thingy?" asked Jackie once she'd stopped herself laughing.

"Yes Mummy, a ham thingy" Dennis stated in a serious manner.

"If you say so sweetie pie. Time to eat. I'll let Daddy take you in."

Picking him up off the side, Robbie carried him through and sat him in his booster seat at the dining table.

Later that afternoon Dennis asked if he could play with his building blocks. As Jackie took the box off the shelf, she silently decided that these were the best present Matt could have bought him. They gave him hours of amusement and kept him quiet, which was an added bonus. Meaning that Jackie and Robbie could have an hour or so alone together while Dennis played happily, building various objects and buildings.

Robbie and Jackie were curled up together on the couch having a cuddle when, after 15 minutes, a small exasperating little sigh came from round the corner.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Jackie, praying she wouldn't have to move. She was far to comfy where she was.

"It's alright Mummy. I'm okay."

"If your sure. You alright to play for a little while longer? Then it will be bedtime, okay?"

Dennis let out a small yawn. "Yes Mummy."

Robbie smiled down at Jackie. "Your a wonderful Mummy. You know that?"

"I didn't, but it's nice to hear it. Thank you." she replied reaching up to kiss him. It soon turned into a battle of dominance, before returning to a simple loving kiss.

When they broke apart, Robbie noticed that he could no longer hear the clicking of bricks. Quietly he eased himself off the sofa and went to find out why it was so quiet. He soon found out. Stretched out across the table was a sleeping Dennis, him arms folded underneath his head. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Robbie slipped his arms under him and carried him round so Jackie could see.

Together, they made their way upstairs and settled Dennis down in bed making sure he was fully asleep before turning down the light slightly. Together they stood there for a short while just watching their son sleep, knowing that tomorrow would be another day filled with books, building blocks and bedtimes.

**Finito!**


End file.
